Vorn Burrak(Theodore Grimm)
200px|right Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Wizard (Earth Specialist) Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: N Languages: Common, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Lesser Runic, Orc, Terran, Seithr Deity: Rogar First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open(Ask) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 8 -1 (-2 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial INT: 18 +4 (17 pts) WIS: 14 +2 (2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 5 -3 (-4 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (HP Max-2) HP: 12 = + CON (2) + FC (1) + Familiar (3) (Wizard 1) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +6 = (2) + Improved Initiative Feat (4) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) CMD: 1 = + BAB (0) + STR (-1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +2 = (0) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Warhammer: Attack: -1 = (0) + STR (-1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8-1, Crit: 20/x3 Acid Splash: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 0 Level spell V,S components Ranged touch attack 25", Acid for 1 round, targets touch AC Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (Wis), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Wizard (HP 1) Slow and Steady: Speed never reduced by encumbrance Defensive Training: +4 Dodge bonus AC against monsters of the Giant subtype Hardy: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. Stability: Dwarves gain a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Stonecunning: Dwarves gain a +2 bonus on Perception checks to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard 1 (Earth Elementalist) Armor/Weapons: Proficient with club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff. Spell Casting: Prepared, arcane, int based Arcane School: Earth (opposition: Air) Arcane Bond: Toad Familiar, +3 HP Bonus Language: May substitute Draconic for a starting language Earth Supremacy(Su): You gain a +2 enhancement bonus to your CMD to resist bull rush, drag, reposition, trip, and overrun attempts as long as you are touching the ground. This bonus increases by +1 for every five wizard levels you possess. In addition, you gain a +1 insight bonus on melee attack and damage rolls whenever both you and your foe are touching the ground. At 20th level, earth and stone do not block the line of effect of your spells, although they do still block your line of sight. Acid Cloud (Su): As a standard action, you can create a 5-foot-radius cloud of acid vapor within 30 feet that lasts for 1 round. This cloud deals 1d6 points of acid damage + 1 point for every two wizard levels you possess to all creatures in the cloud and sickens them for 1 round. A successful Fortitude save negates the sickened effect and halves the damage. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your wizard level + your Intelligence modifier. Creatures that begin their turn inside the cloud can move out that turn without penalty, but those that enter the cloud are affected. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Intelligence modifier. DC: 14 Daily Uses: 7 Feats Spell Focus conjuration (Wizard 1): +1 bonus to DC of conjuration spells Improved Initiative (lv 1): +4 initiative bonus Traits Focused Mind (Magic): +2 bonus on concentration checks Capable Perception (General): +1 bonus to perception and it is a class skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 06 = (2) + INT (4)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 * 4 +0 6(with precious metals or gemstones) Bluff -3 0 0 -3 +0 Climb -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 4 0 * 4 +0 Diplomacy -3 0 0 -3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -0 +0 Disguise -3 0 0 -3 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 * 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -3 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -3 0 0 -3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 8 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 8 1 3 4 +0 Linguistics 8 1 3 4 +0 Perception 7 1 3 2 +1 Capable Perform ( ) -3 0 0 -3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 8 1 3 4 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -1 0 0 -1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Acid Splash * Protection from Evil * Spell Name * Drench * Comp Lang * * Detect Magic * Grease * Spell Name * Resistance * Mage Armor * Detect Poison * Silent Image * Read Magic * Enlarge Person * Daze * Color Spray * Dancing lights * * Spark * Ghost Sound * Disrupt Undead * Mage Hand * Mending * Open-close * Prestidigitation * Arcane Mark Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Prestidigitation * Grease c(e) * Spell Name * Acid Splash c * Mage Armor c * Spell Name * Detect Magic * Silent Image Key c conjuration (e) Earth Spells per lv. level 0:3 =3 level 1:1+1(int)+1(earth)=2+1 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Warhammer 12 gp 5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Backpack,Common 2 gp 2 lb Waterproof bag 0.5 gp 0.5 lb spellbook(23/100 pages used) - gp 3 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Winter Blanket 0.5 gp 5 lb Trail Rations(10) 5.0 gp 10 lb = Totals: 26.10 gp 36.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-26 27-53 54-80 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 10 Initial Character Money: +150.0 gp GP: 24 earned on first adventure: +0.0 gp SP: 9 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150.0 gp Carried Inventory: -26.1 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0.0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0.0 gp 0000 Coinage: 124.9 gp Familiar Your stats for your toad goes here. Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 66 Height: 4'5" Weight: 188 Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Vorn seems to be perpetually covered in dust or dirt from his magical research. He has a thick brown beard that extends almost to his navel. He generally wears a mix of dark brown and green clothing. He also smells faintly of almonds. Demeanor: While Vorn never means to be unkind, he is usually kind of a jerk. In truth he has a heart of gold and tries to do right by most people. He believes in doing what is right, not necessarily what is lawful, but he trusts most laws to lead people right. Background Vorn was born seventh in a family of ten sons. The Burrak clan had fallen upon hard times. The vein of iron they had been mining was near to drying up and the clan had not acquired another to replace it. There was concern over whether or not the clan would have to leave the Seithr mountains for the farms of the valleys, but the clan viewed this possibility with great shame. It was Thunden Burrak, the clan's priest and general dispenser of wisdom, who came up with a solution. The clan would start sending its young men out into the world to work and focus more on crafting of fine armors and weapons. It was this course of action that resulted in most of the able bodied young men of the clan being employed as mercenaries on the front lines when the Rhat'Matanis Empire attacked. Although the Dwarves won the war, there were still great loses. Of the forty Burraks deployed, only twelve returned. However, the surrounding Dwarf clans recognized the bravery of the Burrak clan and gifted them with a very rich gold vein. In truth, the clans had been fighting over who had the rights to this vien for decades and wanted to forget about it. The losses the clan suffered significantly changed the clan hierarchy. Although Vorn's father had a distant claim to be the next clan head, he was the first in line to still have eligible sons that could inherit the title. Thus Vorn began to be raised up with the expectation that he might be the clan head someday in the future. It was to his elders' dismay that he proved to be completely inept at anything social. He cared far more for crafting and study of the ancient Dwarvish ruins that surrounded their new gold mine. After one too many times insulting a visiting gold buyer, the clan decided it might be a good thing if Vorn left for a little while. He was sent out under the premise that the clan wanted him to learn of the world and be better prepared to handle the task of leading the clan. In truth, they were hoping he would never come back. Vorn's wandering brought him to Irthos. He began to find that he quite enjoyed being away from the mines. He had always been more interested in academic pursuits than the other members of his clan, and he found a thriving community of academics in Irthos. It was here that Vorn first discovered his talent for arcane magic. He knew that his clan would disapprove of a wizard as clan head, if they didn't outright disown him. Nevertheless, Vorn felt that it was his true calling in life. He decided at this point not to return until he would be able to prove the power and usefulness of arcane magic to his clan. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character